


It’s just a shock

by Taekwondo_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry Tony, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondo_Queen/pseuds/Taekwondo_Queen
Summary: Tony searches frantically for the rogue avengers after they all broke out from the raft. The rogue avengers know Tony Stark, and they know he has a plan. What better way to figure out that plan then by interrogating Spiderman?





	It’s just a shock

Peter swung from building to building during patrol. He had been out for a few hours and decided to take a rest on one of the buildings rooftops. He sighed as he let his legs dangle over the edge, until his spidey senses kicked into gear.

”Well then, perfect timing.” Peter swiftly turned around at the sound of Falcons voice. He and the rest of the rogue avengers had broken out of the raft a week ago. Before Peter could swing away, his ankle got lifted into the air.

”Okay, Spiderman. If you don’t mind, we have a few questions we would like to ask you.” Wanda stepped out from behind a crate as her hands held a red glow. Peter didn’t have enough time to panick as Sam pushed a needle into his neck.

 

 

”Mr. Stark, May Parker is calling you.” Friday called out to Tony as he worked endlessly over his computer. It was probably May stressing over a bruise again.

”Answer it.” He took a sip of his coffee that had now gone cold. He had ignored a call once. It did not end well.

”Mr. Stark! Thank goodness I reached you! It’s Peter, he’s...” May’s frantic voice filled the room.

”If it is another bruise, it’ll be gone in an hour.” He didn’t need this distraction with Ross breathing down his neck.

”No, it’s not that. He went out on patrol a few hours ago. I called Karen, but nothing worked!” Tony froze in the middle of his typing. He knew what this meant, but he still prayed he was wrong.

 

 

The truck stopped at the old hydra base. Sam and Wanda exited from the front as Clint walked out carrying Spiderman from the back. His suit was still on, but they had figured out a way to block even Starks tech. Steve had wanted his identity to be kept safe and there was no point in arguing with him. The trio passed all the security until they ended up in the torture chamber. Clint placed Spiderman on the metal table in the middle of the room as the rest of the rogue avengers entered the room.

”How did it go?” Scott Lang asked as he helped cuff the hero to the table. He cuffed his wrists, ankles, middle, and neck with vibranium.

”Just like we said it would. Now then, are we all ready here?” Wanda looked at Steve. He nodded and Natasha injected the needle into the kids neck that made him wake up instantly.


End file.
